WITNESSING A MIRACLE
by TeddieBare
Summary: Edward Masen’s parents die when he was 14, he does the wrong things and his God parents send him to Forks to live with the Swans, can Bella and her parents straighten out his life and help him to be a better person ad will Edward and Bella fall in love?
1. Band Practice

WITNESSING A MIRACLE

SUMMARY  
Edward Masen's parents die when he was 14, he does the wrong things and his God parents send him to Forks to live with the Swans, can Bella and her parents straighten out his life and help him to be a better person ad will Edward and Bella fall in love? Please give it a chance. =]

EDPOV  
I hate life, when I was 14 my parents died of a disease I got to but miracles happened and they saved me. I was sent to live wit my god parents. The kind of cool but already have 4 other adopted children that are all madly in love weird, I know. Alice is with Jasper and Emmett's with Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme are my 'god parent's' their always worrying about me.

Had just beaten up some dude at school and now I'm in the principles office waiting for Carlisle or Esme to come. The office door opened and both Carlisle and Esme came in, great. They talked to the principle but I zoned out. I didn't know how long we were in there but soon we were in the car driving towards their house, I don't call it home, only one place is home to me and it's gone.

"That's it, Esme is always worried about you and I don't know what to do about you!" Carlisle broke the awkward silence. I didn't reply. "Ok Esme, you know what were going to do, you said to give him a second chance and I did, but he ruined it! I can't stand this any longer, I love him to bits but this isn't working out for him. Were sending him to Forks!"

"What! No! You can't!" I argued, I didn't want to leave this is where my parents are.

"Carlisle-" Esme began but Carlisle cut her off.

"No! i can send you and I will send you, you will go until you straighten your life out, then you can come home!"

"NO! My parents are buried here! I can't leave them!"

"I'm sorry son but your going and that's finale!"

BELLAS POV

"Come on Bella, band practice is in 5 minutes!"My mum yelled from downstairs.

"Coming." I yelled back. I'm Bella Swan I live in Forks with both my parents, I don't care what people think of me, I'm a Christian and I don't care what people say. I am the lead singer of the only church in Forks and I absolutely love music! I ran downstairs, locked up the house and jumped in the back seat of the car. Dad drove and mum played with the radio station. It was only a short drive to the church but still mum always had to listen to good music. We got there and I walked inside. Kristy one of my best friends came running to me and hugged me, I hugged her back and then she pulled me to the stage. Alec our drummer sat down at the drums, looking happy like always, James our guitarist picked up the electric guitar, Jane got on the piano and Kristy stood next to me as a back up singer. The choir lined up and we walked over to take our place in front of them, the other older band members joined the stage.

The band started playing one of my favorite songs and I sung along. Band practice went for about an hour and enjoyed it like always. I looked over at my dad and he was in a very serious conversation on the phone so I just talked to Kristy.

"Nice work!" Alec commented me.

"Thanks you didn't do so bad yourself." I smiled. He hugged me.

"I never got to say Hello, so hello and also at the same time good bye, my mums out the front."

"Well hello and good bye." With that he walked of.

"Come on Bella, it's time to go!" My mum said sweetly. I said good bye to everyone and skipped off to the car.

"So dad what was that phone call about?" I asked as soon as we got in the car.

"Well my good friend Carlisle from Arizona called up and told me his god son is getting himself in trouble and needs a somewhere to go to straighten himself out, he believes because our house is filled with love, joy and the holy spirit that our house would be best, I said it was fine for him to come and his going to be sent over tomorrow.

"Oh ok." That was a little weird, but anyway. I really hope we can help him, I have a list of things I want to do in my life and to witness a miracle is one, if we help him I'm sure we will get to witness a miracle.

_**Ok the starts not that good but please give it a shot even if you don't believ in god, I have some good ideas for this story. And please review.**_

_**Love TeddieBare.**_


	2. Chapter 3 those emerald eyes

Church had started at 12pm and ended at 1:30pm so it was only 2pm when we got home, every time I closed my eyes those same emerald eyes would come into my vision. It was weird I didn't even know this person and their eyes were filling my head.

"You did great Hun!" My mum said proudly.

"Thanks." I smiled. We were in the car and on the way home.

"Ok well the boy Carlisle is sending is coming over soon, he was at the church and I talked to him, he's driving himself over."

"Didn't you just say boy?"

"Yes but I meant teenage boy, your age." Dad smiled at me.

"Ok." We pulled up. "I'll be in the music room if you need me." my parents nodded and I walked of to my music room. We had heaps of instruments but my favorite was the piano, I wasn't that good at it but I was learning and I practiced everyday. 2 weeks ago I started a song and I haven't been able to finish it, I really like it, it's a Christian song and my dad said that when I finished it I would be able to sing and play it at church so I've been trying really hard to finish it. I sat down at the piano and pulled out my music sheets, I tried for the hundredth time to work out something that will work. I was there for about 15 minutes paying and singing but what I had just didn't sound right, the words were right but the music wasn't so great. I looked up and jumped when I saw to piercing emerald eyes at the door, I hadn't noticed anyone came in.

"Sorry." He said sadly and nervously.

" It's fine I just didn't notice anyone came in." I smiled reassuringly.

"Well, I'm Edward, Carlisle sent me here to live with you guys. I like that, what you were just playing, did you make it up?" I blushed.

"Ah yeah I did but it's not right and I can't play the piano very good."

"I thought it was great." I blushed even more.

"Not when you want it to be a real song."

"I can help." I smiled

"I' like that but can you even play?"

"I've been playing my whole life."

"Alright then, and by the way I'm Bella."

He sat down next to me looked at the music and then started playing but he added more notes and made it sound more complex and amazing. I was in love with it straight away. I watched his hand move across the piano, my mouth hanging open and my eyes bulging out. He was so good. He chuckled at my expression. We worked for hours and actually finished it and it sounded amazing. It ended up being

I believe, i believe in the god above

I believe theres a heavan and hell

I believe,I believe he died for us

I believe he wants me to tell

Chorus

That what hes done is good

that what hes done for us is great

and his love for us will never fade

so here i am

show me the way

to make the right choices everyday and this is why i pray

i fall to my knees and i beg god to ease

all this pain and this suffering

god take it from me

Bridge

And i put my faith in him because i believe

chorus

im coming to you and

i fall at your feet

forgive me my lord of the wrong that ive done

you showed me the way and i ignored

but now im back because i believe

that what youve done is good

what youve done for us is great

and that your love for us will never fade

so here i am

show me the way to make the right choices everyday

and this is why i pray

mhhhh

show me the way

_**well that's a real song my friend and I made up =]**_

_**please review**_

_**I hope you liked it and you will find out about Edwards past soon xoxo**_

_**Please keep reading.**_


End file.
